Made For You
by ReinaTheFoxDemon
Summary: I think This will be a 3-shot. Not sure yet. HwoarangXOC
1. Chapter 1

As I stand outside his door, I wonder whether I should give in to my desire or simply walk away. My name is Ariana and I am a succubus.

Contrary to what you might have heard, succubi are not evil, rather a gift from the gods. Or that's what the monks who raised me told me. Kaito, my guardian, whom I love like a father, explained it to me in its entirety.

"One day Ariana-san you will meet the person you were created for. Don't be afraid, succubi are meant to bring happiness not destruction."

He told me I would not mistaken the feeling when I encountered this person and well…he was right.

It all started when I entered the King Of Iron Fist Tag Tournament 2. You see, you can't spend ALL of you time meditating and the monks I live with thought it best that I should know how to defend myself. So they set to work when I was at a very young age, training me to fight. I took to it very well. In fact I know many different styles of martial arts. Thus earning me an invitation to this prestigious event.

Upon arriving I was given a partner, just a name, and told me where I was to commence for training. His name was Hwoarang.

When I first saw him he seemed very crude and hot-headed, as he was trying to pick a fight when I entered the private dojo.

"Ill kick you ass right here, right now Kazama!" he shouted at the man.

The man I assumed as Kazama just stood there and stared at him for a few seconds with a stoic look fixed upon his face. He turned away from the explosive red head and exited the room.

That's when Hwoarang finally noticed I was there.

From the moment his eyes fell upon me, it happened. A jolt of electricity ran down my spine and my whole body moistened. It had happened, I met the man I was created to be with. It might sound crazy to you, but your only human, whereas I am not. What's more I know he felt it too. His eyes got as round as rice bowls and his whole body tensed from the same feeling I was getting, I'm almost sure.

"H-hello, I'm your partner Ariana," I managed to stumble out.

He just stared at me for a minute and then told me his name.

From then on, we were inseparable. Constantly training, although I'm sure that was just an excuse to be close to each other. We actually became fast friends being that we both loved fighting, motorcycles, and winning. Unfortunately we didn't win the Tag Tournament, but I didn't mind, honestly this tournament was the furthest thing from my mind with my body burning up inside and my constantly trying repressing it. Why I don't know, I guess my need to be in control.

When the tournament was over, my heart bled to know I wouldn't be able to see my partner again. I blew it, I just couldn't give into my feelings. As I made my way to my room, Hwoarang stopped me in the hallway. Honestly he looked like a mix between angry and scared, scared was a new emotion, Hwoarang didn't get scared from what I had seen of him. He told me before I left he had to know….why he felt like his body was on fire whenever he was near me, why did our bodies react to each other the way they did when we first met, and why could he not stop thinking about me.

And there it was. I guess fate decided if I wasn't gonna get this ball rolling, she would make sure one of us did.

My face was ablaze as I let the truth come out and told him what I was.

He stood there after I was finished pondering his thoughts "A gift from the gods huh… who would have ever thought the gods would give me any consideration…"

My heart was about to beat out of my chest while I waited on him to say something to me.

"This isn't the first time I've heard of succubi.. So its not just me..? You feel..this too?"

I nodded my head keeping my eyes evenly fixed on him with my breath in my throat.

He must have sensed my nervousness because he laid a hand on my arm and said softly, "Now you look scared? I didn't mean to upset you. I'll go to my room and let you think..."

He turned to leave but stopped when he got to his door, turning his head so I could see one of his eyes looking back at me from under his goggles, "But if you wanted, later when your done thinking, to have some company, I know I would. Door's unlocked," he said as he entered the room quickly.

And well, here I am. Standing outside Hwoarangs hotel room wondering if I should knock, just go in, or run like hell. A thousand excuses running through my head, its midnight he's asleep, I should just go back to bed; what if he changed his mind and locked the door, its not like your human Ariana; you should just go home to Kaito, everything will go away once I'm home.

After what seemed like an eternity I breathed in deep and reached for the doorknob, which was still unlocked, and walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

The room was dark except for the gentle light of the moon cascading through the small window above the bed. My palms had already turned sweaty and I'm pretty sure I'm about to bolt back out the door when a voice sounded from the darkness.

"Almost thought you weren't going to show."

Hwoarang rose up from the dark bed in nothing but his sweatpants and a white tank top.

My voice caught in my throat as I tried to make sense out of the thoughts racing to spill out of my mouth.

"Why would I not?" I managed to get out in barely a whisper.

"Thought maybe you didn't so much like your choice of who you were stuck with forever.." he said walking towards me with his hands in his pockets.

My eyes, which had been studiously studying the carpet around his feet, snapped up to face him.

"A succubus is never 'stuck' as you put it. Don't forget that I'm not human Hwoarang. It is you who should be questioning your choice to have me or to not. A gift may be refused. Over the years, with enough distance you should be able to put me from your mind, and be with a human, live a regular life. I however, will never be rid of your image. I was put here for one specific purpose and I have found it. No, I am not stuck, I am fulfilled."

I fucking swear I don't even know how I knew those words, I never think that way. Its like they were hardwired into my brain and I was just noticing I knew them. I pointed my eyes back towards the floor, unable to meet his gaze now. I was back to studying the carpet around his feet, which was a nice shade of navy by the way.

He had stopped walking towards me about midways through my little speech and looked at me through his red hair, which had fallen into his face without his goggles to push it back.

"And what if I don't want to put you from my mind," he said walking towards me again, "what if I don't want a regular life? What then?"

I felt him close to me, I could smell the soap he had showered with. My eyes were pulled like they were magnetized up to meet his gaze.

"You have but to choose," I was pretty sure my heart was going to jump out of my throat and fall in front of me on that nice navy blue carpet.

He searched my face for but a mere moment before brushing my black hair back from my face, "I want this," he said in the same soft tone that my voice had held, before his lips crashed to mine knocking me back against the door.

His kiss sent a thrill through my body and I felt something inside myself ignite. Grabbing a fistful of red hair I responded with my own kiss, my first, my only. Hwoarang's lips traveled down the side of my neck leaving a trail of fire, down, then back up. His hands made their way around my waist and up the back of my shirt, his touch burning along my skin.

"I want this," he murmured into my lips, his eyes opening and locking with my blue ones.

"I want this," I whispered back hovering near his lips like a moth to a flame.

Hwoarang took a step back from me, his hands coming from around my back and sliding down my arms to rest on my hands. He took another step back, lightly pulling my hand and me farther into the room. I followed him to where he lead me, the bed. He sat down on the edge and pulled me tightly to him, so I was standing between his legs and his chest snugged tightly to my stomach. He looked up at me and I didn't see a trace of what I had seen earlier anywhere on his face. No anger, no fear, no confusion.

"You are certain, I can see it," I said resting my hand on his check.

"Yes."

His strong arms pulled me onto the bed and engulfed me in fire once again. The light from the moon reflected off one half of his face as he hovered over me , a lustful glint in his eyes. My arms reached up for him, pulling him down over me and capturing his lips as mine.

I felt my top loosen and I came up for air with just enough time to see him skillfully undoing the buttons down the front of my shirt before his lips were crushed to mine again. A few seconds later my shirt lay crumpled on the floor and he raised up just enough to give me a good look, to which I blushed furiously and looked away like I wasn't in the room. This earned me a laugh.

"The lustful succubus blushes because I see her half nude," Hwoarang chuckled as he turned my head back toward him.

My gaze tried to harden, but failed miserably, "I was raised by monks not strippers."

"Monks huh," he said smiling and leaning down to whisper in my ear, "bet you've never had a monk do this.." His hand slipped down the front of my pants and caressed me through my underwear.

My whole body buzzed with the feeling of his hands on me. "No.."I choked out.

I could feel him smiling bigger as he trailed his lips down my skin and found my breast. Taking my nipple between his teeth he lightly teased and sucked them both, as if not satisfied by one and having to go to the other. His hand slowly rubbing my sweet spot through my panties. He looked up at me, stretching out my nipple and forcing a small moan from my lips.

"That's right moan for me," he said releasing my nipple from his mercy and coming back to my face, "I want to hear you screaming my name before tonight is over."

My breathing sped up, my back arched, and another moan burst from my lips as he found his way inside my underwear and stuck one finger inside me.

"Your wet," growled, "we need to lose the pants," he said jerking my pants down a little on one side.

"You too," I whispered back eyeballing his still fully clothed form.

He smiled at me before pulling his hand out from my clothes, earning him a small groan of displeasure as he got off the bed.

"So I do," Hwoarang said whipping the white tank over his head to fall on the floor beside my long forgotten shirt. My eyes drank in the sight of his well built chest and chiseled abs, his fingers lightly trailing inside his waistband , agonizingly slow.

In one quick movement he ripped down his sweatpants revealing he did not feel the need for boxers and stood before me shamelessly.

My eyes traveled down until they rested on how well endowed he was. I felt the heat rise to my face and I couldn't stop it.

"Your blushing again," he said quietly and taking a step towards the bed, and me.

"Yes."

"I love that," he said crawling back onto the bed and pulling me to him again, "Now about these pants.." he trailed off as he slowly pulled down my pants and underwear, his eyes never leaving the blush on my face. "Gods, the look on you face ."

My pants joined the other forgotten clothes on the navy carpet beside Hwoarangs bed as I felt his finger enter me again. "Hwoarang.." I gasped out.

"That's right, baby. Say it again," he said still looking into my eyes and pushing in another finger.

"Hwoarang..!" I moaned out his as I bucked into his hand.

"I love hearing you say my name…" he mumbled biteing a long my jawline, never letting up on his assault between my legs. Making his way back up to my lips, he kissed me hungrily, his other hand squeezing my breast tightly. My body was on pleasure overload, I couldn't think, not about anything except the man holding me in his arms.

Hwoarang slowly retracted his fingers, making me groan from the loss of contact. I opened my eyes to see him hovering above me, giving me the full contact of that sienna gaze.

"Your mine now..understand? If I have to I'll tattoo The Blood Talon on your ass just to let everyone know," he said smiling a little before his eyes become serious, "Mine, do you understand? "

"Yes..please, Hwoarang.."

He smiled and closed his eyes as I felt the tip of his length push against my opening, making me squirm. He let out a ragged breath once he was fully sheathed inside of me, "So..tight.."

"Please….Hwoarang," I gasped out, trying not to yell.

"Mmm..beg for me baby," he said licking along my neck. The feeling of him filling me up so was almost too much. Until he started to move.

He slowly started to pump into me, starting a leisurely rhythm, his hands gripping into the sheets , showing his restraint. "Gods, your so tight.."

I moaned his name loudly, causing me to blush from the sound of my own voice . He rammed himself in hard making me scream out.

"Mmm, that's the sound I've been looking for," he whispered into my neck.

He continued pounding hard into me, slowly picking up his pace. He picked my leg up and swung it onto his shoulder, making him go deeper. The whole world swam before my eyes as I felt pressure building in my gut, a light and warm feeling. I reached out and grabbed a fistful of red hair before wrenching his face to mine and screaming out my pleasure into his mouth.

At my release, Hwoarang let go of his careful control and fucked me. The feel of him gliding in and out of me brought back that delicious pressure in my lower stomach and had me screaming out his name to the empty room. Picking me up by my ass and gripping it hard as he slammed into me over and over making my eyes wrench open and stare at the sight before me. Hwoarang with his head thrown back, glistening with sweat, fucking me as hard as he could, his body pumping in and out of mine with amazing strength. Just one glance and I was gone again riding wave after wave of pleasure. I felt his hand weave into my hair and wrench me up to his eyes as he exploded inside me and warmth spilled down the inside of my thighs. I watched his eyes cloud over as he fell on to my chest, both of us breathing heavily and dripping with sweat.

I clutched at Hwoarang feeling him regain his breath and slowly raise up and spill himself out of me, the sensation of it causing shivers to run up my spine. He slowly turned his head to look at me with a cat that ate the cream look. Pulling his body up mine he kissed me gently and tugged at the hair beside my cheek.

"Tell me your mine."

The look in his eyes, an almost fear mixed with a tinge of panic and determination. I smiled at him, never dreaming The Blood Talon would ever be insecure about anything.

"I am yours. You are mine ," I said to him softly, "It will always be so."

Again, words I didn't know I knew, but knew them just the same. Triumph filled his eyes as he smirked at me from under his red hair.

"I think we both need to clean up, a shower," he said getting up and standing beside the bed, looking at me expectantly, "You coming?"

I fought to hide my smile, but it shone through anyway.

"From your lips to my ears."


End file.
